everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Mire/Archive
This is the original page of Artemis Mire who was retired in 2016. Since this is the first OC I made on the wiki (and for the fandom in general) this page has been archived for nostalgic reasons. ---- Artemis Mire is the daughter of the moon from the almost forgotten story, The Buried Moon. Unlike most, her story has only been told once before. The moon begun to tire of barely being acknowledged, and Artemis was sent down as a reminder of their power. Character Personality Artemis lives in her mother's shadow. Literally, when it comes to full moons. Artemis is an inquisitive individual who enjoys observing events from the sidelines. She is not very outwardly expressive, and knowing little about humans, keeps to herself. Inheriting her mother's pride, she tries to hide her lack of knowledge through feigning understanding, and avoids embarrassment through acting like she doesn't care. She tries to look up things in secret but finds she is not the studious type. What she does know, and that's well is night life. She will sneak out all night to explore to her heart's content everything the dark forest has to offer. Despite her subpar physical abilities, she enjoys walking. She has a slight fixation on finding out what the evils of her story are actually like, so she's not afraid of getting into risky scenarios. She's claustrophobic and hates crowds and other stifling scenarios. Appearance Usual Selene has light yellow slightly glowing hair in a ponytail. She wears a sleeveless purple dress with a grey hood she uses to cover her hair. She wears legging covering her legs, and black shoes. Her pupils change according to the moon cycles and are surrounded by dark purple irises. This gives her poor vision, so she wears round yellow glasses. Full moon Her pupils are silver-yellow and perfectly round. Her hair glows a bright yellow and she is likelier to wear it down. Story The buried moon (Copied from wikipedia) Once upon a time, the Carland was filled with bogs. When the moon shone, it was as safe to walk in as by day, but when she did not, evil things, such as bogies, came out. One day the moon, hearing of this, pulled on a black cloak over her yellow hair and went to see for herself. She fell into a pool, and a snag bound her there. She saw a man coming toward the pool and fought to be free until the hood fell off; the light helped the man make his way to safety and scared off the evil creatures. She struggled to follow until the hood fell back over her hair, and all the evil things came out of the darkness, trapping her under a big stone with a will-o'-the-wyke to sit on the cross-shaped snag and keep watch. The moon never rose again, and the people wondered what had happened until the man she had rescued remembered and told what he had seen. A wise woman sent them into the bog until they found a coffin (the stone), a candle (the will-o'-the-wyke), and a cross (the snag); the moon would be nearby. They did as the wise woman said, and freed the moon. From this time on the moon has shone brighter over the boglands than anywhere else, and the evil things were chased from the Carland. Artemis' role Artemis' role is as the moon, who gets trapped and buried in a bog. She doesn't particularily mind her role, but then she barely thinks about it. She actually likes bogs and spends quite a bit of time in them observing wildlife so it's not particularly likely that she could get stuck in one. There are two things she absolutely does not like in her story that make her avoid thinking about it. One: She's claustrophobic. Being buried alive is absolutely terrifying. Two: She's enjoying Earth. She doesn't want to return to being unable to touch or experience earth. However she feels obligated to follow her destiny due to the fact that it's the second retelling and that the moon expects it to be the big reminder of their importance. Relationships The moon Artemis really only came into being because of her parent's desire. As such she only really feels a general need to fulfil the role the moon wanted her to fill rather than any concept of love. Nevertheless there is no denying the strong attachment Artemis has to the moon. Moon phases affect both her energy levels and eyesight, and her powers only really work on full moons. Friends Demetria Jesien- As a fellow personification, they are often paired together in school activities. As such they get along well. Gallery Artemis Mire.png 20160826 233620-1.jpg Hidden oc lineup1.jpeg Harvest moon-inktober4.jpeg|Harvest Moon Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks